Death's Revenge
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: Sequel to When Love Cheats Death, and continues the story from there. Nick, Or Celeste's twin brother to his pity friends, thinks that he has found true love in Ukraine, and even a place in the new world order she plans to create as supreme ruler. How will the world's heros Alfred and Sophia react when the threat to freedom is their own blood? Warning:CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know I said that I's wait for 20 reveiws, but I havn't the patience or the confidance to wait, so I'm starting the sequal anyway. If you haven't read When Love Cheats Death, you're gonna be so FRUKing lost, alright. Just some general warnings about the whole story: there will be death, so if character death bothered you in the first one, you won't like this one. If you disaprove of homosexual countries, I'm positive that you won't like this. If you diaprove of OCs, you will hate this story. Otherwise, read on, and please enjoy. I'd give a disclaimer, but this is , so it's kind of implied.

* * *

_50 years after the birth of Nick and Celeste-_

"Hey, Mom, can we go see Dad today?" A teenage Celeste asked, refering to the nation of Germany.

"Why not. He never stops asking how you two are, but he's always so overworked."

"How come Dad has to do so much more work that you, Mom?"Celeste asked, pulling her long blonde hair back in a braid.

"Because he takes care of most of the work for you two. He strongly beleives that teenagers shouldn't work unless they have to, so he takes it on."

"That's silly. We'll have to tell him so, huh, brother?" The dark haired by nodded,though it seemed half hearted, and Sophia smiled.

"Maybe we can see your uncles while we're there. I'm sure Felix and Feliciano have been dying to see you two." It was meant only as an innicent comment, and the female child took it as such. But Nick was different. He wanted to go his own way, born of twin rivalry he hated being lumped in wit his sister. Ever since he was a kid, they were "you two" instead of individuals.

He was an Asian nation, being East Russia, and yet he was still shuned by China, who was growing ever stronger, nearly scaring his grandfather, who had grown slightly wiser with age, so he was told. And yet Europe never seemed to quite accept him either, seeing his position on a map as being too close to Wang Yao. All he wanted was for his mother to call him Nick, not "Nick and Celeste" or "You two" or "The twins," or "The kids". His name was his desire, and it was a simple one, but no one ever fulfilled it. No one exept Katyusha, who never even started to compare him to or put him with his sister. She talked to him about what he wanted and needed, and always made sure that he knew she was there for him. To top it all off, his teenage mind couldn't help but add in that she was quite attractive, one of the more attractive nations in fact. She was outmatched purhaps by the etheral mystery of Taiwan, but then again she was Kiku's girl, so she was untouchable.

But Katyusha, the nation of Ukraine, understood what it was like to be showed up by her siblings. Her brother, the first Russia, was a cruel man who never even gave her a break on paying him back for oil when she had been the one to raise him. He pretended that he cared, always having on a scarf that she had made for him, but he really didn't care about anyone. Then their was her sister, the original Belarus, who everone always thought was prettier, and nicer even though she was crazy and incestual. He had informed her that she was definatly prettier than her sister, even though he had never known the youngest Russian sibling. She had thanked him and given him a kiss on the cheek, hooking him like a fish. From that point on, he wore a white scarf that she had made for him, along with a grey trech coat she said definatly suited him. She cut his hair shorter, and promised him that it made him the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had no idea that he was being manipulated.

* * *

Ludwig was in his office when he heard his door open, and three sets of footsteps come up his stairs. He smiled as his family came running in. He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and hugged both of his children tightly, barely able to get his arms around both of them anymore. Mostly becasue Nick was turning out to be broader than he was.

"I missed you, Daddy." Celeste said in the innocent way that reminded everyone of Feliciano.

"I missed you more, sweety. And you too son. How have you all been?" He asked, and Nick just shrugged, general sighn of being okay, but with nothing to report.

"Mommy said that the reason you're always so busy is 'cause you do our work too. I don't want you to do it for me anymore." Celeste pouted, her big blue eyes growing even wider.

"Now that face never worked for your mother and it won't work for you. But it is odd to have a child asking to do work."

"That's just it, Daddy, I'm not a kid anymore, I can help and then you won't be busy and then we can go do stuff like normal families."The girl protested, and Ludwig sighed. They all knew that he was about to give in.

"Fine, but I'll teach you how to do it, so that it isn't confusing for you two. I guess your mother was right." Nick gritted his teeth at the statement. His sister had been the one to ask for more work, and yet he was being lumped in with her choice yet again. He looked away, letting his dark hair fall over violet eyes.

* * *

Ukraine and China were sitting in what they called a new world meeting. It consisted of them, Taiwan, Hong Kong only because he was forced, Vietnam, As well as most of the middle east.

"The boy would jump off a bridge if I told him too, Yao. He has no free will anymore." The busty Russian said.

"And as stubborn as his lineage is, you'd expect him to be a terrible target."The woman with a flower in her hair said.

"No, the boy has never belonged anywhere, and so I know just how to deal with him. He's just like his namesake, not his parents." The eldest said.

"You guys do know that Ivan's dead right. As in, not coming back. It's sick that you're using a kid to try and recreate him. " Hong kong said, looking away in disgust.

"But we will recreate him. With his own magic we'll make him into our old friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He had wild magic from his mother, and so we'll use that along with mine to literaly summon Ivan's soul into his body."

"And what''ll happen to Nick?"

"He'll take Ivan's place of course. It does require exchange."

"And you think he'll die to bring back someone that she's told him is awful?" The provence argued, tough he was quite worried that he would.

"I'm telling him that I'll go with him. He does seem quite taken with me."Ukraine said, smiling darkly.

"Bastards. This isn't right. There's nothing okay about this. Ivan died to save Sophia, so do you honsetly think he'll want to trade himself for her kid?"

"Do you honestly think we're giving anyone a choice?"

* * *

"See you later Dad." Nick said, walking out with his family after saying goodbye to his father for the last time. He found it ironic that their father had spent all of this time teachign them how to run a nation, and yet he still wouldn't be. When his new world was in power, he'd have people for that. He was grinning wickedly when he heard that annoying adopted brother of his, Sealand. Only a country because Sophia had recognozed him and them harrassed her father until he did the same, he followed Sophia like a lost puppy, and seemed to think that Nick actualy liked him.

"Brother!" The still-tiny nation said, hugging the darker future-dictator.

"What is it, Peter?"Nick snapped, earning him a frown from his mother and sister. He shrugged mentaly. They meant nothing to him anyway. They shared blood, but not love.

"It's been forever since I saw you, little brother." Celeste said, smiling at the teen boy who was in rather normal clothes in comparison to the sailor suit he normaly donned, at least before he was told that he should dress appropriatly now that he was a real country at not a micronation.

"That it has, kid. How have things been?" As the girls talked, Nick began to fidget. He had a date to keep with Katyusha, and she dispised lateness. It was in only a few hours, and most of that would be spent getting back home. At this point he'd have to show up in his wrinkly clothing that he had planned to change out of in favor of his favorate pair of black slacks and a white collared shirt. He wanted to impress her, and make her ceartain that he was far more mature than his age suggested.

But that wasn't going to happen, as the conversation went on with the women asking the boy questions about anything, and his talkitive little mouth was happy to answer each of them as if they were an essay topic. It was really starting to grate on his nerves, and he was about to start rushing them when Peter got a call on his cell phone that his coutry was broke again, refering to the sand with which he was attempting to make it larger. He ran off, obviously feeling quite mature that he was making decisions for himself.

Nick sat in the car, quiet and broody as was his usual demenor. His sister and mother chatted away, their annoying voices acting as a grindstone on his already frayed patience. He just kept telling himself that soon he wouldn't have to listen to them anymore. That everyone would be listening to him in a short time.

* * *

After he got back to his place, he grabbed a comb and headed out the door, breaking speed limits and traffic laws to arrive on time, though it wasn't as if many people actualy drove these streets. It was Russia for crying out loud! A giant landmass made of precious gems and ice, with a population density of 8 people per square mile and most of them lived where his sister was, so he had very little people when you looked at it. Most likely why his sister had been the one to inherit Grandfather's streangth, and their bubbly personality, and their ability to be seen in a croud, no matter how large. Instead he seemed to be more akin to Great uncle Mathew, only absolutly no one recogized him unless his sunny sibling was next to him. People pretending to like him becasue anyone rude ot him would get on her bad side. He was given pity while she was given friendship. The only person who really watched him through nothing but their own eyes was Ukraine, and she had seen plenty of potential in him. Helping to make the plan that would not only get him noticed, but get him revenge as well. Most of the countries of the world were already under his thumb, to create a new world with him as the supreme ruler, and every country getting rule over their own land instead of letting foolish young humans do it.

Supreme ruler was a title that obviously appealed to anyone, but especialy a boy who had been looked over his entire life. Little did he know, he was the one under the thumb, not the one placing it.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are, Nicoli. I was beggining to become worried that something had happened. You are never late." Katyusha said, pulling the boy into a tight hug which pressed her...assets, to his face. He blushed, and hoped the scarf pulled above his mouth hid that fact. He was back in the mostly barren wastland that was his own country, and he was cold in spite of his trenchcoat and the fact that it was already April.

"I went to see Dad with Mom and Sis, and they took forever. I couldn't leave. I'm so very sorry."He said, hugging her back.

"That is understandable I suppose. I'm just happy to know that you're safe, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She said, pulling away with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Katty, I'm fine." He said, long since knowing that she liked the pet name better than her real one, not to mention it most definatly slid off of the tounge easier.

"I can see that now, but we should head to the meeting. With the day so close, there's alot to oversee." She said, and they fast walked into the meeting room.

* * *

"So what do you suppose brother was in such a fuss about, Mom?" Celeste asked as they headed to a world meeting.

"I dunno, He's always moody like that, and always will be. I don't know if the kid even remembers how to smile anymore. It's been more than a week, and he hasn't even called."

"He should be at the meeting, though. We usualy attecd together, though I do all the talking,and he does the listening." She skipped ahead, wanting to see her twin. She walked into the meeting room and took her normal space beside Spain and Nick. Antionio was chatting away with Romano, who was pretty much ignoring him, and of course Nick was brooding up a storm on the other side. As soon as Her grandfather walked in, being the last person, the meeting began. They talked mostly of nothin, and it ended in a fight with Ludwig yelling alot. Finaly it calmed down, and they were suprised when Nick raised his hand to speak, not only that, but walked to the front to do it.

Then the suprise became an eery silence at the creepy smirk he cracked when he looked up.

"To long the world had been divided and controled by ignorant _humans_. Today, there will be no separation, we will all be united. Starting today, everything is Eastern Russia!" He said, raising his hands as the doors and windows slammed shut.

"What the hell are you talking about -" Ludwig stood, prepared to give his son a spanking in front of everyone for this nonsense, but with another motion of his hand, Nick sent his own father flying across the room.

"You plan to play father after all this time, Ludwig? Do you even know my name?" he shouted, throwing him again, and this time knocking him unconscience.

"Nick, why are you doing this? What's wrong with-" Celeste's sentance was cut off with a scream of pain. Burns started appearing on her delicate skin, and Spain stood up, looking really pissed off. He heald out his hand as his battle axe appeared in it, but he, too was flung like a rag doll.

"Even as we speak, the invasion has begun. Starting with the sister who's shadow I've lived under my entire life." He spat, and a wave of pressure brought everone who had stood to their knees. Their ears rang, and all they could hear was the demented cackle of the usualy quite boy.

"Good job, Nicoli. I knew that you were strong." Ukraine's voice said, and she, China, and all the other nations who were a part of this stood and were uneffected.

"Arther, do something." Sophia choked out. If anyone coudl win in a magic fight, it would be him, but he was passed out becasue of the pressure on his lungs. She cursed, and tried to use magic of her own, but as usual it didn't listen when she wanted it to.

She looked around, her daughter was covered in serious burns, her husband had a large wound on his forhead, her father was passed out, and her son was the cause. As sudden as it had come, the pressure was gone, and she looked at her son. He was smirking wider than she had ever seen him smile, with one arm around Ukraine's waist and the other at his side.

"When you come to your senses and decide to be a part of the new world order, find me in Moscow, we'll be waiting, and hunting any heros down like the pathetic maggots you are." He said, before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

She stood, along with a few of the others who were still able to. She ran to her daughter. The blonde girl was breathing, but barely, and tears ran down her face.

"You saw Ukraine, right?" Switzerland asked, holding a passed out Leichtenstein in his arms, obviously ready to kill if only he had a target.

"You see how few of us are left, right? And the fact that he had way more power than should be possible for a single person, especialy one as young as Nick. How he didn't hesitate to sling his own father across the room? I think who he's in cahoots with is the least of our problems, no?" France piped in, suprisingly one of the ones who didn't pass out. No one really wanted to know the details why, it was France we were talking about after all.

"No, that is our problem." Sophia said, "She was the one who put him up to this. I knew that something was weird with him, but nothing like this. I had no idea he felt like that."

"Like what? Like a crazy fucker?" France asked, and Switzerland hit him in the back of the head with his gun.

"No, so alone. You heard him, he said that he was always in his sister's shadow, that Ludwig was only now plaing father. He was always outcasted, and I thought that taking him with me when I did things with his sister was best, but it just made him think that I only saw him as Celeste's brother."

"That's true, but Mathew had the same issue, only real, and he never killed anyone. We forgot the poor kid for Christ's sake." France countered, deturmined to not let them blame tis on anyone other than who was really at fault here.

"Whatever the case may be, we need to get to my place and get ready for battle. We have to stop this before he get's even more followers." Vash said.

"Why your place, won't that break neutrality?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, but there are some things even I can't stay out of." He said, looking at the unconscience girl in his arms. Sophia nodded, and they sat, waiting for the other nations to wake up."

* * *

"The neutrality barrier won't last long now that I've joined in, but it should be long enough to lick our wounds and come up with a rough plan." The gun-toting blonde man said, looking out his window as if seeing the invisible barrier himself, though no one else could.

"Thank you, Vash. It really does mean alot that you're helping." Sophia said, and Ludwig nodded, as Hungary finished bandaging his head injury.

"That doesn't help Celeste. He burned the entirety of Western Russia, minus Moscow, and she won't wake up unless we do something fast." Ludwig said, still right next to the bed where his half dead daughter lay.

"I'm thinking that I really don't like this war thing." Peter said, and Lili smiled at him.

"It will all be okay, somehow, Peter." She said, and he grinned and put his hand in hers. Vash was somewhere between further damaging the barrier and shooting the small boy in the face.

"They're kids, Vash, and they do make a cute little couple." Bella said, having given up on cheering up Antonio,

"How's Spain?" Sophia asked.

"I havn't seen him this bad since his pirate days, and even then he didn't look this... bloodthirsty. Even Romano and Feli can't cheer him up." She answered, and they all wondered what was going on.

"You don't think him and Celeste..." Ludwig wondered aloud, but they all dismissed the thought.

"That was really unheroic..." Alfred mumbled, waking up later than nearly everyone else.

"Dad, you're alright!"Sophia said, embracing her father. He wrapped her in a strong hug, and frowned when he felt tears soak through his collared shirt.

"It'll be okay, honey. I promise." He said, and she started to sob.

"What are we gonna do, ?" Sealand asked, looking to the man he considered a hero for help.

"I...don't know. It's weird when the hero's grandson is the bad guy, right?" He gave a dark chuckle, and his hair fell over his defeated face, and tears could barely be seen falling, even Ludwig's eyes were tearing up. Then again, losing a son not to death, but to evil, was the worst thing imaginable.

"Remeber the day that I was made a nation, Sophia?" Peter suddenly said after a moment of depressed silence. "It had taken me so long, and yet when I heard that it was on the agenda for me to become a real nation, I couldn't beleive it. I was still wearing that sailor suit, but America gave me the medal anyway, and I became a real country."

"And the point is...?"France asked, being a party pooper since he was still worried about England, who had yet to awake.

"It seemed impossible at first, but I kept trying, and it all worked out with time and deturmination. After years of sneaking into the world meetings, and trying every way in the world, it finaly happened."

"Snaeking!" Sophia said, jumping up, her tears starting to stop.

"Dad, remember when you kicked uncle Arthur's ass? How did you do it?" She said, standing up and grinning.

"I was the he-"

"No, geurilla warfare. And when Vietnam kicked your ass? The same thing. Nick doesn't know Europe, but we do? It's our turf, and we need to show them that. And best of all, we can pick off the other nations and not hurt any of the nations, exept Ukraine cause that bitch is going down." She said, grinning with the exitement of a formulationg plan.

"He used Blitkreig, charging through with tanks, but this time with fire. So we'll logicaly resond in a way that can defeat heavy artillery and a larger force." Ludwig said, definatly the expert on his son's method of attack. He invented it after all.

"So we have the begginings of a plan, now all we need is an army." Vash pointed out.

"Leave that to me, gun bastard. I'll have a resistance in no time." Romano said, grinning, and then wiping the smile off of his face. "But only becasue I want to. Don't think I like any of you." He turned away, and Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek, casuing him to blush emensly.

"Well, if there's one thing that guy can do it's create resistances. That Italian resistance was a pain in my ass in the war." Ludwig said, and Japan nodded, having been in the background silently the entire time. And not his usual sensing the mood silence. This one was far more somber.

"So you're ceartain Taiwan is one of them?"

"Hai. She even tried to get me to join a few days ago, though I didn't think she was serious until today. If only I had told someone..." He looked at the little girl to whom he was an uncle, now burned worse than himself after the nuclear bombs.

"I'm really sorry, Japan." Greece said, not having taken a nap all day, trying to comfort his Japanese friend. While the plan did hold hope, it was still a paper boat in a hurricane, and the mood remained somber.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this, though it will most likely be shorter than the first one. If you havn't figured it out, new pairings are:RomanoxBelgium, SpainxCeleste(for reasons not yet told), SealandxLeichtenstein,and GreecexJapan and FRUK. Yes, this gets more and more Hetero as we go along.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Romano, are the bombs planted?" Switzerland asked, as his neutrality barrier had completely disappeared late last night, only a week after the invasion of The New World Order.

"Of course they are, bastard! Why else would I be telling you that we're ready for invasion. Just make sure that no one crosses the line that's on our side." He yelled into the mic.

"Forgive, Romano, he really just yells weird things. He doesn't actually mean them."Bella said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean all won't be deaf by the end of this, though." Vash said, motioning for Lili to do something on her computers. Thanks to the little girl's tech no how, they were connected to pockets of resistance in other countries, though mainly those in the America's. Canada was taken by this point, but the U.S was putting up enough of a fight that they had to weaken their European forces to take them. America wished that he could be there when his people needed him, but he decided that he was needed even more here, and that his people were strong enough to win without him.

"Just defending one country won't be enough though. Arthur and I will be infiltrating Moscow, to show them what for."Sophia said, and Ludwig nodded.

"Why you?"Alfred asked, still not wanting to see his little girl off to war.

"Because I have your strength, Arthur's stealth, and Ludwig's war know-how. I'm logically the best choice for a guerillas mission."She said, suiting up in all black and cutting her now waist length hair boy-short. She smothered it in coal dust to make it black as well, as did Arthur.

"If anything, we're better than Francis, he'd be wearing that old blue and red, caped monstrosity that he ran around in during the second world war." Arthur said,

"Then why did you do an undercover mission with me?" said Frenchy asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Because it was you or that git, and even you are more stealthy than Alfred. And I couldn't trust China or Russia." He explained.

"Oh, you trust me, Arthur?" He said, sliding in and wrapping an arm around the smaller man, his rape face in full swing.

"Look, you guys can have butt-sex later. Right now, Arthur needs full range of motion, so let it wait until after the mission." Sophia shouted, causing them both to look at her with funny faces. Frances was that of a child who'd been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, nothing like the pure denial on the Brit's.

Everyone laughed, finding their embarrassment amusing, and Arthur just left, gesturing for Sophia to follow him.

They went out onto the mine field that Romano had assembled, carefully making their way through according to a map that the Italian had draw for them. Once out, they headed toward their destination, a three day journey, and that was rough since they had to sleep on the ground and on watch. Sophia kept her guns close, and Arthur chose a hand gun. Of course they both had their nation weapons, the weapons that were a part of a nation and were general from the time period in which the nation originated. Sophia had a cavalry saber, and Arthur had a rapier from his pirate days.

The coal dust was soon replaced with mud, and this covered their pale skin as well, making them nearly invisible in the night, something they took full advantage of, choosing a nocturnal journey until they finally arrived in Moscow in the late hours of the third day.

"Alright, you look around for information, and I'll try and find Ukraine. We'll meet back here at sunrise. If one doesn't show in an hour, presume them dead and head back to base." Sophia said, and he nodded before they went separate ways. Sophia slid the silencer onto her desert eagles, antiques at this point, but she still loved them.

She carefully made her way through the city, which seemed like a ghost town, even for this late. She made her way onto the roofs, finding this the best way to travel, especially since her father's strength gave her the jumping power to use it effectivley. She assumed that her son and that woman would be in the capital building. She slowly made her way there, only to find that it was the place most alive. Hundreds of guards made a completely circular perimeter of humans, with a few of the minor nations scattered around as if to make generals. She cursed, wondering how the hell she was supposed to get in without alerting everyone to her presence. And then she got the perfect idea. She jumped down, finding a fountain and washing all the dirt and muck off, revealing who she was. Then she just strolled up to the perimeter, having left her weapons by the fountain. Her hands were in the air, and she looked scared, meaning she had to hide her triumphant smirk.

"State your business, woman." One of the guards shouted.

"My name is Sophia, I am the nation of Belarus, and I have come to surrender." She lied, but they jumped on it like a bitch in heat.

"Then come in, we'll alert the lord immediately."He said, and she couldn't believe her luck. Her son had hired a load of dumbshits to guard his capital. She almost laughed.

Arthur was surprised to find that Sophia was just walking up to the capital, especially after washing off her camo. He thought that she was just going to make a shoot out of it, assuming she just had too much of her father's blood. But then she surrendered, and he watched he walk in the building unarmed. He turned on his radio, calling to the base. He got Lili immediately.

"Is everyone listening?" he asked, and got an answer in the affirmative. "Sophia just surrendered without a fight. I watched her walk into the building. She's going to be talking with Nick about giving up any minute now." He said sadly, and there was stunned silence on the other end. Of course, none of them were aware that she had merely been faking surrender, because she had made it fairly convincing. So much so that Arthur couldn't imagine any other option other than the obvious.

"So you've given up this easily, mother?" Nick said, sitting on a throne and wearing a purple cape and silver crown.

"You can't expect me to be able to fight my own son, can you?" She asked, hanging her head. Due to her compliance, she hadn't been shackled, something she again thought that the guards were dumbshits for.

"Foolish sentiment, but one I'm willing to work with." He responded, and called in Ukraine.

"Now that we have you, We're unstoppable. If anyone can take on you're father it's you." The woman said, grinning.

"Come here, Mom. On your knees."Nick said, and she was all to happy to cooperate, getting closer to her target. Really, she thought she had raised him better.

"Why did she surrender, she's not known for giving up no matter the fight."The woman asked, obviously suspicious.

"I couldn't hurt my son. I'll always be there for him, even when I don't agree with his choices."She explained, her head down in a subservient pose.

"And the hair cut, and the outfit?"

"I was supposed to be on a lone recon mission, they'll assume me dead if I'm not back in a week." She said, glad she had thought up a plausible story on her way in.

"So do you have a radio, then?"

"No, they didn't want to risk our communications getting intercepted, so they were just going to wait until I got back."

"It seems legit, Katty. And Mother always was sentimental like that."Nick said, reassuring the cold woman that she was telling the truth.

"I'd never hurt one of my kids." She said, trying to call on the magic she knew was there. When it was being a jackass again, she just settled for the next best thing. She gripped the tiny knife in her boot and jerked up, aiming at the clearly exposed neck of the Russian woman. When she was only centimeters away, she was thrown back by the magic of her own son.

"I knew it was lies." Ukraine shouted.

"I said that I'd never hurt my son, I never said I wouldn't gut you like a fish. And I am on his side, just not in the way you think. I only want what's best for my boy, and that's getting him away from you." Sophia said, throwing the knife only to have it tossed aside with magic.

"Katyusha is the best thing to ever happen to me. She cares about me, and I care about her. If you really didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't hurt her." He said, lifting her up with a motion of his finger.

"So will you kill me, Nick? Of you're going to continue this path, please do. I won't watch my baby boy burn the world." She said, and this time she was telling the truth.

"Fine then. I want her crucified, since she tried to save me from my sins." He said, and she was carried away by burly men, this time after being handcuffed.

She sat in the cell they had put her in, crying. She had pictured this working in her mind. She would kill Ukraine, and then take her son home to realize his mistakes. Without leaders this thing would stop before it started, and everything would be okay. But she hadn't realized just how hooked on this woman Nick was, and it had come back to bite her in the ass.

"Where are you guys going?" Ludwig asked, as Alfred and Gilbert were strapping guns onto themselves.

"To get Sophia, bro. See, usual you'd go, but you have kids and shit, so I'm helping to save your woman. Even if it is from herself." Gilbert said, grinning.

"How does that even work?" He asked, really not wanting his brother to be missing in Russia again.

"Listen, the only reason she would give in is because she didn't want to fight her family, so then she wouldn't kill us, because we're family. If it was just a misunderstanding, then we'll bring her home. It's a win-win situation."Alfred said, as though it was obvious.

"I'm coming too." Peter said, trying to stretch himself out to look more manly.

"No."Nearly everyone chorused, general agreeing that a little kid did not need to be on a rescue mission.

"Please, she's done too much for me to just sit here and wait. Besides, I snuck into plenty of world meetings, so I can do sneaky missions." He argued, and that was a really valid point.

"Fine, but no heroics, kid. Sophie'll kill us if we let you get hurt."Gilbert conceded.

"Be careful, Peter."Lili said, getting up from her tech station and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Vash's left eye started twitching and Peter smiled, nodding before heading out with the other two.

The next morning, Sophia was dragged from her cell, and tied to a poorly made wooden cross. It had tons of splinters that were stabbing into her back, but she knew that that was the least of her worries. Crucifixion was a terrible way to go, basicly you suffocated under your own body weight when you ran out of strength, and she would last longer because she was stronger than most.

She was made to walk through the streets like this, and people were encouraged to throw rocks at her. She was surprised at the number who followed this with enthusiasm, in spite of the fact that they had no idea what her actual crime was. By the time they had paraded her around the entire capital, she was bleeding from nearly everywhere, covered in scrapes, cuts and bruises. Final, they told her to stop, and hiked her up onto the cross, a foot and a half in the air. She nearly said to forgive them, for they know not what they do, but she wasn't Christ and had no illusions otherwise. But they didn't know that, and before she could stop it, her wild magic was rearing up, ready to defend it's master. She cursed and wished it had decided to be helpful last night instead, but now things were randomly catching fire, and the earth was starting to shake. She couldn't stop it, her magic never listened to her anyway, and it became mass chaos in the square.

"What do you mean, you were wrong, Arthur?" Vash asked when Arthur radioed in that she hadn't become a traitor after all.

"She must have just used surrender as a means of entry, she's being crucified. It''s God awful to watch." He said, wincing as another rock was thrown at her, cutting right above her left eye.

"Well, hold on. Alfred and Gilbert are on their way, so you'll have reinforcements any second now." The Swiss said, and the Brit nodded.

"Wait, what the hell? The Earth is catching fire!" He said, and the other end of the line was in awe. "Her magic is making the earth quake and catch fire, It's nearly biblical."

"We'll tell Alfred to hurry." And with that, the line was disconnected.

Alfred Stepped on the gas when he heard what was going on, causing them to just slam through the line of defense around the city. Even though they thought that she had come on a solo mission, they still vamped up security to assure they couldn't be infiltrated so easily again. As they crashed into the quaking square, Alfred jumped out, along with Peter and Gilbert. They were joined by Arthur, and then ran into the square, armed to the teeth.

"Get Sophie down, we can hold them off, small stuff." The American shouted over gun fire to his tiny comrade.

"Yes sir!" He shouted back, happy to help. He ran up and, using the climbing skills he learned in a falling apart country, he had her down in no time. He set her down and ran back out into the fight, his own gun drawn, though it was a tranquilizer gun. Soldiers were filling the tiny space and replacing the fleeing citizens two to one, and the nations were having trouble keeping up.

Sophia tried to stand, but it was all for nothing. She couldn't get up on her wounded feet, and her magic was dying down. She looked up and watched as China's wok literal bashed her father's brains out, his body falling limp, and she heard a cry she didn't even realize was hers. When Gilbert looked back, Taiwan's tiny knife went through his heart. Arthur grabbed Peter and ran to where she was, casting a spell. Vietnam got in the circle of the deportation spell, and Peter looked at her.

"You always tried to help me. Now I can return the favor." He said, and was about to tackle the enemy out of the circle when she broke out of her shock long enough to grab his ankle and yank him back in as they went back to their base in a flash of yellow light.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" Spain asked, still sitting beside Celeste.

"Dad, Gil, Dammit Why were you there!" Sophia screamed, on her knees because she couldn't stand.

"What happened, tell us." Vash asked, trying to get sense out of the sobbing trio.

"I knew damn well what would happen if my plan didn't work, but you couldn't leave me to it, you bastard!" She shouted, grabbing England by his collar, slamming him literally into the stone floor, making an indention about an inch deep.

"I thought you had betrayed us, I didn't know they'd send a bloody rescue mission for a traitor."He said, trying to shove her off.

"You didn't know that Dad would want to be the hero? And here I thought you were on the smart side."She said, holding her fist in a punching position. "When I'm calm enough to hold back, I'm kicking your ass." She spat, rolling off of him, and shoving away anyone who came near her.

"Wait, so Alfred and Gilbert are dead?" Liechtenstein asked, near tears.

"Yeah, and this little brat was next. Dumb fucker tried to be a damn hero. By the way, if I hurt your ankle... I didn't mean it"Sophia said, as Ludwig lifted her onto a table to bandage her feet.

"I told you to be careful."The little blonde girl said, wiping some dirt from his cheek.

"I know, but I didn't think there was another choice. We would have transported the enemy to our base if I hadn't.

"Then we would have killed her. That's war." Kiku said, looking stone-faced.

"How did you-" Sophia started to ask, but he answered before she could finish.

"Because I can smell her perfume. The kind that only she used." He said, smiling sadly, and Greece clapped a hand on his back.

"Maybe we can save her too, Japan." He said, though a dark part of him really wanted her to die. He had been in love with his Japanese friend for decades, and he'd had to watch as he was with another, and now an opportunity presented itself for him to finally have the object of his desire. But if Taiwan was what made Japan happy, then that's what he'd strive for, because he loved the man enough that his own happiness was unimportant in comparison.

"No, she is one of them, and of her own will and logic. I'm not going to delude myself with false, desire-based illusions of her innocence. She will be an enemy should we meet again." Japan said, making the depressed mood become ever darker.

"Look at us, we're tearing each other apart, and we haven't even gotten started. We'll kill each other before they do." France said, smiling sadly, looking at the ground

"Ludi, I need to talk to you. Alone." Sophia said, hopping down from the table and wincing. Ludwig just picked her up, assuming that no one would mind the display of affection since they were married after all.

"What is it?" He asked, setting her down in one of Switzerland's spare bedrooms, placing her on soft sheets.

"I saw Nick, and I'm not sure if we can save him anymore, love." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"He believes in this, or at least in the people who do. Not only that, he hates us with a passion. He was the one who ordered me crucified, after I tried to kill Ukraine. He glared at me with nothing but hate in his eyes, and I don't know how we're going to change that. Especially not in time to save Celeste. We may have to choose which child we rescue, Ludi."

"No, that isn't acceptable. We will save both of them, and the world. You're the hero now, Sophia, and a hero doesn't give up."

"Well then what are we supposed to do? We tried to do something and lost what was left of our family. How are we supposed to save someone who doesn't think he needs it?"

"We kidnap him if we have to, and keep him locked up until he realizes that he was wrong."

"He'll only hate us more."

"And how do you know?"

"Because without you, I would have been him, Ludi. I told you that I was always just America's daughter to everyone else, and he was just Celeste's sister. Then an attractive woman comes along and says that she sees him as Nick, and he fell for her just like I did you. Only instead of being a good person who truly loves him, she wants him for the magic that he got from me."

"Then we have to show him that we see him as our son, and now just the other twin."

"I tried, but I fear it may be too late."

"It's never too late, we're immortal remember?"

"You don't understand. You always had your elder siblings, and they made it all about you. They raised you well, and we ignored our children, even though he was crying out for help. Ask Canada, and he'll tell you the same thing. He was forgotten because his twin overshadowed him at every step, and if it weren't for his naturally easy going personality, he'd have become what Nick has. The responsibilities if being a nation hurt the young, and we just haven't seen it in full swing until now."

"We can fix that, later, but now we need to fix the world."He said, giving her a short kiss and a reassuring squeeze of the hand she hasn't realized he was holding.

When she walked back out, everyone was asleep. Vash was holding his sister protectively, but she was holding hands with Peter as they all slept. France and England were back to back, as if not wanting to look at each other, but their hands were touching in an almost embrace. Japan was leaned back against Greece's chest, with the tanner man's arm around the others waist. Romano had Belgium in his arms, though he had a bomb detonator in his hand. Spain was beside Celeste in the bed that had been dragged out for her, a hand on her shoulder, as if not quite ready to fully wrap his tan arms around her, but wanting to know that she was still there.

"I really do think something was going on between them."Sophia mused, hand in hand with her husband. They were so busy looking at their daughter, they nearly tripped over Sweden and Finland, the most entangled of the bunch, the smaller laying on top of his man's chest, legs tangled in each other. Sweden had a large hand under Finland's shirt, where he had been rubbing his back. Sophia and Ludwig found a spot on the ground and fell asleep as well.

They could have went to one of the many bedrooms in Vash's house, but they all decided that it was better to stay together. That the last thing they needed was splitting up further, especially when so much comforting was in order, no one being safe from the anguish brought by the unexpected invasion.

They were awakened the next morning by a loud boom, signaling that Romano's mines had gone off.

"Everyone up!" He shouted, but half of the nations simply stayed down. Sophia, Sweden, Finland, and the Baltic were all covered in burns, and they were surprised to find that an invasion had been made overnight.

"Romano, I'm scared!" Feliciano shouted, clinging to both Felix and his brother.

"Dammit, we've lost even more fighters. Come on, we still need to fight. Feli, you stay here and tend the injured, everyone else who can still stand, come with me!" The usually frightened nation took charge, knowing how to lead a resistance if nothing else. They ran out after him, and Sophia was left half-conscience wondering what was going on. She waited until the newly appointed medic was turned the other way, and jumped up, limping into the battle.

"They decided that they would start the war in earnest, so then we will finish it quickly, right, love?" Nick asked, and the Ukrainian nodded. It was time to get the result she had wanted this entire time. To make sure that her brother was the rightful winner in this game of life. He had earned it after all, and now the only thing that had ever been able to stop him was dead and gone, and unlike Ivan, Alfred was never coming back.

"I know, and I actually know the perfect spell to make sure that they never hurt us again." She smiled.

_The time was:Europe before Christ_

"_Wait for me, Toni!" Lenore Shouted. The name that Rome had given her upon learning that she was a Germanic tribe. It meant foreign, and he thought that it fit. She had come to him as a child, coming out of the forest where his eldest, but still young son played. They were laughing, and trying to be sneaky. She was the representation of the Cherucsi tribe, as well as Prussia's little sister._

"_What did I tell you about playing with barbarian girls, Antonio?" Rome had asked, and the small boy had moved his body in front of the girls, his tiny jaw set._

"_I don't care what you say, Papa, she's my bestest friend, and I won't let you hurt her, even if she is German." He said._

"_It's okay,Toni, I knew that I shouldn't be playing near the city. Dad told me how scary this guy was, and I should have listened." She said, stepping out from behind him, like a criminal ready to be hanged._

"_I'm not going to hurt a little girl? What kind of person do you take me for. I just meant that I didn't want my little Toni to meet one of these barbarian girls and run off with one. I'd die of a broken heart!" The empire said, having used his serious reserves for the month. He lifted his son off his feet and swung him around._

"_You're embarrassing me, Papa." He said, "And your beard is itchy."_

"_Awe, am I being an embarrassing Papa in front of your girlfriend, Spain?" He said, rubbing his face on the boy's even more._

"_You're not nearly as mean as Dad made you seem. Wait, are you Augustus, or Romulus?" The little girl asked, still standing straight, like a warrior. Like he'd expect any child of Germania to stand._

"_I'm Romulus." He answered, setting his son down and bending to look the girl in the eye._

"_That explains it. He said that you were a nice guy, even if you were a bit strange. It was Augustus I was to be afraid of." She said, and her eyes went wide as a couple men in legion Armour came out from the streets. _

"_You're little boy got a barbarian slave already then?" One asked. The warm blue her eyes used to be went stone cold and her hand went to the bow at her back. _

"_It's okay, Lenore. Put the weapon down." Antonio said, but she refused._

"_Is that why you led me here, Toni? To be a slave?" She asked, the bow still drawn as her blonde hair blew a little in the wind._

"_No! I never even though anyone would see us, I-"_

"_Stop lying. I hate you Spain. I never want to see you again!" She yelled, turning to ruin back into the forest that she knew better than anyone else._

_It had been a few decades, and Spain was nearly a teenager now. His father had set off on bad terms with Germania. He lost all hope of ever being able to see Cherucsi, or Lenore as his father had called her. Yes, she was foreign, but she held charm, and his heart. Though they were only children, the growing Spain was in love, and in despair. Still, he wandered the forest, not caring what happened. His father had scolded him countless times, even sent him with a guard, but he knew the woods much better than them and he always lost them, only to arrive home alone hours later. The danger his father was worried about was Goths, but that wasn't what finally caught up with him. It was a bear, and he knew that he couldn't outrun it. He was starting to really wish he had those legionnaires with him, or at least a real weapon. The bear was raising it's paw to swipe at him when an arrow embedded in it's head. He watched a girl with flowing blonde hair, and a green cloak clasped with a golden pin jump on top of it, and then off to the other direction. The monster was injured, but not dead, and it turned to the girl, angrier than before._

"_Get out of here!"She called, and he got up to do so when he realized that she spoke perfect Latin. _

"_Is that you, Lenore?" He asked, and her silence only convinced him further that it was._

_He looked around and found a rock, and ran around, throwing it into the bear's eye. _

"_I told you to leave, stubborn Roman."_

"_I won't."He said, kneeling beside her as the bear rushed him. As if one Duex ex machina wasn't enough, a second arrow pierced the monster's head, this time killing it. Instead of being thankful, Lenore shoved Antonio behind her._

"_I thought you were dead for years, Cherucsi." A deep voice said, as a man dressed like Lenore came from the trees. His hair was long as well, falling like golden silk over his shoulders. _

"_Now run, Antonio."_

"_But it turns out you were just with the son of my enemy the entire time." He said, grabbing Spain up like a puppy._

"_Put him down, Father. He's done nothing to us." She said, and he glared at her._

"_And that injury on your leg? I suppose you were fighting a bear for sport, then?" He said, and she looked away._

"_He's been my friend longer than Rome's been your enemy. But he's an idiot, and someone had to look after him." She said, and Spain found himself set down on the end of the clearing closest to his home._

"_Choose, daughter. The Roman, or your family. I won't allow Gilbert to see you, and your new sisters will never know you existed." He said, walking to the other side._

"_Why do I have to choose? Why do I have to be a part of your war?" She asked, standing tall in spite of a bleeding leg._

"_Because you are my daughter, and if you want to inherit my land, you must also inherit my war."He said._

"_I was never getting anything to start with! We both know that everything was going to brother, and that I was just going to fade away. We both know that I was to die so that he could become stronger."She said back, and the giant of a man looked surprised._

"_I guess I wasn't supposed to be smart enough to sort that out for myself. I choose Antonio, but tell Gil I'm sorry." She said, limping to the side of the clearing where he stood, and past him._

"_That's your family, you can't just leave them."He said, but when he turned to her father for conformation of that fact, he was already gone, not even giving his daughter a second glance._

"_Lenore, why did you choose me over your family?" Antonio asked as they lay in the outskirts of town, grass under them and a sun above them, years later when both of them were grown._

"_Because you came back for me. Again and again you came to find me, even when I said that I hated you. My father didn't even glance back once. I meant more to you than him, and Gil will forget me soon enough . My sisters are at no loss since they never knew me and never will."_

"_So, you didn't actually want to go with me?"_

"_No, you dumb Roman, I went with you because I loved you, and you were the only one who loved me back." She said, and he smiled._

"_If your family didn't love you, than you must be the exception to a true rule about all Germans being fools and savages. Anyone with half a brain would do anything to have you." He said, brushing a thumb along her jawline._

_He smiled wider, and kissed her. Shy, at first. It was the first time either of them had done anything like this, after all. The kiss held a spark that soon became a burning flame of passion and lust, subdued for centuries for fear of rejection and persecution. _

_A year later, there were two infants in the room ,both of them crying. _

"_Spain, I have to go now, but I'll always be with you." She said, coughing up blood in the bed they shared._

"_No, you'll be fine, love." He said, and she shook her head. _

"_I'm fading, Toni. I'm sorry to leave you with the Italies, but I'm sure your father can help you. He was always good with kids." She said, and he held her hand as her ever-present strength faded away, and her grip on his hand went slack. He put his forehead to hers, before picking up his sons and calling the coroner. _


End file.
